IT'S OKAY
by owldarks
Summary: Kim Taehyung menemukan bocah kecil yang meringkuk di sudut taman yang dingin, "Kau baik-baik saja? siapa namamu?" "Park Jimin- bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, p-paman?" VMIN V!TOP JIMIN!BOTTOM /pairing lain bisa request/


Pagi ini pria bernama Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik sahabatnya, Taehyung. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuknya tetapi nihiltak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sebuah perempatan terpampang jelas di dahi Jungkook. Tak lama setelah itu, suara derit kayu perlahan menghilangkan perempatan di dahinya, seseorang telah membuka pintu. Setelah hilangnya sebuah perempatan, kini muncul kerutan di dahinya. Ia tak melihat siapapun di hadapannya!

"Paman.."

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya kearah selatan, seorang anak bocah dengan rambut yang terurai tak beraturan, memakai baju yang kebesaran dan oh! Bahkan anak itu tidak memakai bawahannya. Sebenarnya siapa anak ini dan apa yang terjadi?! Jungkook pun tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Paman mencari siapa?" suara anak itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku mencari sahabatku, Mphitaetae."

Kini, anak itu yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Paman mencari Mphi atau Taetae hyung?"

Jungkook menarik rambutnya frustasi, "Sudahlah anak bocah, biarkan aku masuk!" akhirnya Jungkook menerobos masuk ke dalam apartement milik sahabatnya, "Paman t-tunggu.."

"Ya! Mphi dimana kau?!" teriak Jungkook saat memasuki ruang tamu. "Mphi!" ulangnya. Anak kecil itu berusaha mengejar Jungkook yang menerobos masuk. "Paman, mengapa kau terus memanggilku?" Tanya anak itu polos. Jungkook berkeringat.

"Aku memanggil sahabatku."

"Tapi, Mphi itu aku."

"Maaf ya adik manis, tetapi Mphi yang ku maksud ialah seonggok manusia yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa." Ucap Jungkook seraya menunjuk Taehyung dengan jempol kakinya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk, "Eoh begitu."

"Hey kau bocah!"

"Namaku Mphi, paman."

"Ya terserah padamu, cepat ambilkan aku minum. Aku akan berusaha membangunkan raksasa bodoh yang satu ini." Bocah itu mengangguk, "Baiklah paman."

.

.

.

Kini tiga anak adam sedang duduk berhadapan. Salah satunya sedang menatap intens kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku Taetae Hyung?"

"Eoh, jadi begini…."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pria ini terus saja berjalan tanpa arah, pikirannya kosong. Berkali-kali ia melamar pekerjaan dan sebanyak itu juga ia ditolak. Kami tidak membutuhkan pekerja tambahan, itu yang mereka katakan kepada pria ini. Bahkan aku rela jika menjadi seorang cleaning service, batin pria itu miris. Pantas saja mereka semua menolak, karena pria ini hanya lulusan Sekolah Menengah Akhir yang tak bisa melanjutkan perguruan tinggi. Orang tuanya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan pria ini harus menanggung beban sendiri._

 _Lelah, pria itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Tidak banyak orang yang datang ke taman saat musim dingin tiba, banyak dari mereka yang lebih memilih bergelung di bawah selimut atau duduk di depan perapian ditemani oleh secangkir cokelat hangat._

" _Hiks Hiks.."_

 _Sebuah tangisan membuyarkan lamunannya. Kemudian, ia menatap anak kecil di sampingnya. Pandangan anak itu begitu sendu, sedih, menyedihkan. Ya, seperti dirinya. Perlahan pria itu menyentuh pundak anak itu yang bergetar karena tangisannya, "Mengapa kau menangis adik kecil?" Tanya pria itu dengan ramah. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, enggan menjawab. "Ayolah, aku bukan orang jahat." Pria ini mulai merayu anak yang berada di sampingnya._

" _Hiks, b-benarkah?" akhirnya anak itu membuka suaranya, pria itu mengangguk seakan meyakinkan perkataan anak itu. "Namaku Park Jimin, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. aku tidak suka, karena yang memberi nama itu adalah orang tuaku dan mereka juga yang menelantarkanku." Mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata dan sekarang sudah terbentuk anak sungai di pipi gembul anak itu. ya, ia menangis lagi._

 _Pria itu tercekat mendengar ucapan anak itu, ternyata nasibnya sama seperti dirinya. Sebatang kara. Kemudian ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, tepat tengah malam. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat ini, tetapi suara tangisan itu seolah menahannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, anak kecil itu menghampirinya._

" _Paman, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu..?di sini terlalu dingin."_

 _Ada rasa iba yang menyelubungi relung hatinya, seolah-olah ia harus menjaga dan melindungi anak itu. Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian mendekap anak kecil itu dengan erat. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, aku juga tidak suka dengan nama itu. Menurutku nama itu tidak keren, jadi panggil aku V hyung, memangnya aku terlihat setua itu?"_

 _Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya tubuh hyung sangat tinggi." Taehyung terkekeh kemudian mengusap surai hitam kusam milik Jimin, "Kau tidak menyukai namamu? Eoh bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan…eum..Mphi?"Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sungguh ia sangat malu saat ini. Jimin berpikir sejenak, "Tentu saja." Jawabnya kemudian diikuti senyuman yang manis milik seorang Park Jimin._

 _Flashback end_

"Yahh kau anak bocah, mengapa kau ikut dengan raksasa ini? Apa kau tak takut?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran. Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, saat itu suhu udara sangat rendah. Dan..uh aku juga lapar." Pipi Jimin bersemu saat menyebutkan alasan terakhir, ia sangat malu saat ini.

"Yang benar saja, hey kau bocah." Ucap Jungkook.

"Tapi paman tidak perlu khawatir, Taetae hyung semalam membuatkanku semangkuk ramyeon. Dan hyung juga memelukku saat malam itu sampai pagi menjelang, benar-benar hangat." Ucap Jimin dengan polosnya.

Jungkook menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena apa ia ingin menangis sekarang. _Kasihan sekali anak ini, sudah dinodai Taehyung rupanya_ , batin Jungkook. Tae yang tak mengerti apapun - _bodoh lebih tepatnya_ , hanya menatap kosong kedua orang itu.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Apa kau masih membutuhkan pekerjaan?" Tanya Jungkook,

"Tentu saja!" jawab Taehyung dengan antusias, mata nya membulat dan berbinar. Ia sangat senang, tentu saja.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu ini cukup mudah, hanya berpose. Itu saja."

"Apa Taetae hyung akan menjadi model?" Tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, dan ini alamatnya. Datanglah, aku menunggu." Kemudian Jungkook menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat.

"Terima kasih, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, Jimin diam saja, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kemarilah." Kata Jungkook, kemudian mereka berpelukan.

.

.

"Jimin-ah, bangunlah."

Bocah kecil yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya mulai terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam matanya, dan juga panggilan dari hyung kesayangannya. Kemudian ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berhilangan entah kemana.

"Selamat pagi Jimin-ah, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian membantu Jimin untuk melipatkan peralatan tidurnya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin polos.

"Entah, mungkin aku gugup. Hari ini aku akan bekerja, kau ingat?"

Jimin mengangguk. Pantas saja hyungnya ini sudah berpakaian rapih dan wangi. Jimin suka sekali baunya, memabukkan. Kemudia wajahnya memerah.

"Jimin-ah, mengapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Apa hyung sudah sarapan?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng. "Belum, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Aku akan memasak hari ini."

.

.

sekarang Taehyung dengan Jimin sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Ditemani dengan sepiring roti bakar dan segelas susu hangat untuk Jimin dan secangkir kopi untuk Taehyung. Suasana sangat hening, sampai akhirnya Jimin membuka suaranya.

"Taetae Hyung, mengapa kau memanggilku Jimin? Bahkan kau sudah berjanji akan memanggilku dengan sebutan Mphi."

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, sebenarnya Mphi itu panggilan dari teman-temanku untukku. Kemarin saat Jungkook datang, dia terlihat bingung 'kan? Jadi aku tak ingin membuatnya bingung. Itu saja." Ujar Taehyung dengan tenang.

"Umm, begitu ya."

Jimin tampak murung pagi ini, entah apa sebabnya. Taehyung menyadari itu, sangat.

"Jimin-ah kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak murung hari ini. Ada apa?"

"A-apa hyung akan pulang malam? Aku takut hyung." Suara Jimin sangat pelan, tetapi Taehyung masih dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Entah aku kurang Tahu, akan ku usahakan." Kemudian ia mengusak surai hitam milik Jimin.

"Aku akan pergi, jangan keluar dari apartemen ini sebelum aku pulang dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk kedalam, kau mengerti?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kemarilah." Panggil Taehyung, kemudian Jimin mendekat.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Taehyung menciumnya.

"Selamat Tinggal, doakan aku berhasil." Kemudian Taehyung menghilang dari pandangan Jimin, wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Kemudian ia menyentuh permukaan pipinya, entah ia merasa khawatir jika hyung nya itu pergi bekerja. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya dan hyungnya.

"Semoga hidupku dan Taetae Hyungakan tenang seterusnya."

 _PRANG_

Suara gelas terjatuh itu mengagetkan Jimin, kemudian ia mengelus dadanya yang rata. Semoga saja itu hanya firasatnya saja. Ya, doakan saja.

Xxx


End file.
